November 2 (Evy Story 60)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: The night Jess died, from Jess's POV.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

If people knew when they were going to die, they'd do things differently.

That Halloween weekend had started off fairly normally. Evy had a dance at school. Sam hadn't wanted to give her permission to go. I convinced him to. I told him that Evy was twelve and wanted friends, and if we made her stay behind it would be harder for her. I've never been sure if Sam gave in because he agreed or because he knew I wouldn't stop pestering him, but he did give in.

Evy never admitted it, but she loved me pampering her that night. Doing her hair, dressing her up, putting on a little makeup-which of course we never told Sam about. The poor kid had never had any sort of mother figure in her life, so she wasn't really sure how to handle dressing up for things like school dances. It was a foreign language to her. And I hoped I would always be there to help her with that kind of thing.

I'll never forget that look on Sam's face when Evy came out, dressed in her pink dress, sweater, and my grandma's pearl necklace that I had leant to her for the night. He seemed amazed that she looked so pretty. I wanted to tell Sam not to stare at her, but luckily Evy was so unused to the attention she didn't seem to mind it. Sam and I had our own party to go to that night. That one was fine, but I kept finding myself thinking about Evy.

She was so happy when she got back. She asked Sam to let me put her to bed, and our conversation that night was hushed whispers about the two boys she danced with, the new friend she made, and, the one that had me the most excited, her first kiss. I had always loved Evy, but I felt a new kind of love for her that night. For the first time, and, as it turns out, the last time, I actually felt like maybe she was _my_ sister, and not just Sam's.

Later that night, I heard Sam up talking. I hadn't felt him get out of bed, so I was surprised. Turns out that the reason Sam had gotten out of bed was because his brother Dean had shown up. I'd never met Dean before, and I had a mixed reaction to him. I liked him, but I really, really didn't want to. Sam left with Dean that night, leaving behind a very upset Evy. I tried to make her feel better. Watch movies, make her laugh, tell her it would be okay, I tried all of that. But it just didn't work too well. She was worried, not only about Sam and Dean, but her Dad too.

The real trouble started later that second day that Sam was gone. Our neighbor Grady came over. Normally Evy and Grady got along great, but that night she didn't seem to want to talk to him. I thought at first that she was just worried about Sam, but looking back on it now, I realize she didn't trust him. I realize something else now. Grady never actually left. He told me he was leaving, but I never actually saw him go out the door. Evy had been in her room when Grady said he was leaving, so I'll never know if she noticed anything off that she could pinpoint.

I put her to sleep a couple hours later, but she had only been asleep a few minutes when I heard her let out an almighty scream from her bed. I woke her up and put her in bed with me. I'd' seen her have nightmares before, but this was different. She was shaking, scared, and wanting her brother to a degree I'd never seen before. I laid in bed with her in front of me, scratching her back and trying to help her go back to sleep. I was just about to start singing to her when it started.

At first, I couldn't move. Then I started sliding backwards off the bed, towards the wall. But I wasn't moving of my own free will. Something was moving me. I moved all the way to the ceiling and stayed there. Evy had turned over when she felt me stop scratching her back, but she'd stopped when she turned flat on her back. She looked scared, terrified even, but she wasn't saying anything. Maybe she couldn't move like me, maybe she was just terrified and frozen in fear, I don't know. Either way, the time started to drag.

The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my stomach. It had been sliced open. But, somehow, there was no blood, at least not that I could see. I had my eyes on Evy. She wasn't moving, but she was crying, and her eyes were huge in fear. I wanted to tell her I loved her, that everything would be okay, but I couldn't. I couldn't say a thing. I wanted to scream. Scream in pain. Scream in fear. Scream I love you to Evy. Something. But all the two of us could do was sit there looking at each other.

That was almost ten years ago. The thing about heaven is this. I've been ecstatically happy ever since I got here. But that last weekend has haunted me. I've of course missed Sam, but I've always wanted one more time to say to Evy how much I loved her too. I wonder if she had ever felt bad about that weekend, because that was the kind of kid she was. I wish I could tell her that there was nothing she could have done, that she had nothing to feel guilty about. But I'll never get that chance now.

Wherever you are, Evy, I hope you're happy. I hope you're doing well. You and Sam deserve it.


End file.
